


Enchanted

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Party, Tuxedos, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: the Grimes family moved to a smaller town, away from the city. Rick hates it, but changes his opinion once he meets Daryl Dixon. The school has a valentine's party.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's loves! 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this one shot! ♥
> 
> Have some Rickyl valentine fluff whiee ♥

New year, new chances. That was what his parents told him. New class, new people. The Grimes family had moved into this new, small town. Everyone knew each other, well except for the family Grimes. His parents had told him that they wanted to move out of the big city, for more ‘fresh’ air. 

At first he was mad at them, he had to leave all his friends behind. He missed Shane and Lori specifically, because they were simply the closest with him. He was around four years old when he became friends with Shane. Right now he was nineteen, that was enough explanation right? They grew up together, doing everything together. 

Until his parents decided to move of course. Shane told him they would stay in touch, no matter what. He believed him, but he didn’t really believe Lori. They were good friends, yes, but he just… he didn’t know what to think about her. She was quite popular, like Shane, and only hung out with him because of Shane, while he and Shane went years back together. 

Shane was like his brother, his best friend and brother. It was quite scary to be alone now, without his brother. They moved in the middle of summer, with the reason that they’d have some time to settle down in the new house before he had to go to school. 

But here he was, all alone in this big house he didn’t even want to be in. His parents went out to do… something. He already forgot why they left. His room was slightly bigger than the room in the city, but like he cared about that. He didn’t. He wanted to go back _home_. 

He stared at the ceiling, it was boringly white. Like his whole room. He needed to make this room his, but some part of him still hoped that they would move back. Even though their house was sold, he still hoped deep inside of him that they were still going back to their real home, where he had lived his whole life. 

Tomorrow was going to be his first day of school and he wasn’t up for it. Everyone had friends, groups and he was all alone. He turned around in his bed, pressing his face in his pillow. He hated it here, he wanted to move again. 

__________________________________________________________

So the next day his mom insisted she would bring him to school, not caring about how people would look at him. The new boy was brought to school by his _mom_. She told him ‘Love you’ and he just grunted, stepping out of the car. He found that people were already staring. Great.

His first class was math, which he hated. He looked at the people, already sitting down. “Class, can I have your attention please?” Ugh, here they go. He needed to introduce himself. “We have a new student.” The man looked his way, like he said go ahead. 

“Hi, I’m Rick Grimes. I moved from Atlanta.” He didn’t really know what to say about him. He still expected Shane to show up, damn it. “Good, Rick, you can sit next to Daryl.” The only empty spot in the classroom. He looked at the place the teacher pointed at and almost froze for a second. 

The guy sitting there had broad shoulders, even for his age, muscled and short, sandy blonde hair. Finally he was able to swallow and sat down next to him. He already knew what he was, in the means of sexuality. He was bi-sexual, still closeted, though. 

“Hey.” He finally whispered after trying to gather up the courage. “I’m Rick.” The boy looked at him and rolled his eyes. “I know.” The boy answered with a grunt. And with that? The conversation seemed to end. 

“Are you always sittin’ alone?” he decided to ask him quietly. He could hear a sigh from the boy next to him and two blue eyes looking straight into his. “Yes, can you shut up now? Tryin’ to follow the lesson.” Rick nodded immediately, but decided to ask one more thing. “Would you mind it if I sit next to you?” Even a deeper sigh from the boy next to him, like he was getting irritated. 

“Do whatever ya want.” 

__________________________________________________________

Don’t ask him how, but he managed to get close with Daryl Dixon. They just… clicked. He just followed Daryl everywhere he went, which made Daryl irritated at first. But if he hadn’t done that he wouldn’t know if they would ever be friends like he intended to do.

He learned that the boy smoked, loved hunting or just anything outside and lived with his older brother and his dad. His mom was dead. He still knew how he felt that day, how he would have felt if he lost his mom. Yes, she could be irritating as hell, but he wouldn’t be able to miss her.

Through Daryl he made more friends. Carol, a shy girl, Glenn, a Korean boy who had a dry sense of humour and Maggie, a quite fierce girl. 

But the closer he got with Daryl, the more his gut started to twist whenever he saw him. Deep inside he knew why, but he pushed those feelings away, trying to ignore it. It was fine like this. He didn’t need anymore than this, that was one thing he thought he was sure of. 

At least he found out that he wasn’t content with it at all. 

__________________________________________________________

Valentines day was nearing. Their school organized a ball, or a party like everyone called it. Everyone was searching for a date to bring that night. And really? He _wanted_ to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just ask someone when he didn’t mean it. And right now there was only one person he could think about. 

It kept him awake for most of the time, especially with the party nearing. Was Daryl bringing a date? He never heard him about it, but it wouldn’t be weird if girls fawned over him. Who wouldn’t? Those broad shoulders, those muscles, the fact that he was actually quite soft when you get to know him, that mole just above his lip… he could go on for hours. 

And honestly, it scared the shit out of him. He was slightly older than the man, with one and a half year, but it always felt like Daryl was the older one. He was wiser, thought carefully about things and was just more capable of living on his own. It felt like he was under a spell, like he was enchanted. 

So he decided one thing, he wasn’t going to bring a date to the party.

__________________________________________________________

Days flew by and it was time for the thing he wished he didn’t had to go to. It was time for the party. Of course he dressed up nicely, he kind of had to, and stopped his mom talking about how he didn’t have a date. 

He walked to school, he wasn’t really in the mood to let his mom bring him and not really in the mood to go on his bicycle. So he just walked. Maybe because he didn’t really feel like going to the party that he was more reluctant into going, but he forced himself. His friends were waiting for him anyway. 

The music was loud and clear and he found himself searching for his friends. The first one he spotted was Carol and he forced a smile on his face while he walked to her. Carol seemed to notice him too, smiling widely. 

“Hey,” he said with a soft smile to her. “Where’s the rest?” he asked her kindly. He didn’t want to scare her off, you know. She was really shy when he first met her, but luckily she started to be a bit more open to them. “Maggie and Glenn are right there.” She said with a grin on her face. He looked at her with a confused look, but when he saw the two dancing he looked at her in awe. 

“She took him as her date?” he asked surprised. Carol laughed and nodded at the question. “Yeah, didn’t you see the look in his eyes when he looked at her? Like a puppy in love.” She said with a warm smile. He chuckled and nodded. “True, but I never thought he would actually manage to ask her.” Carol gave him a soft elbow in his side, making him laugh. “Where’s your date?” Carol asked him, looking around him like someone could show up any minute. 

“Don’t have one.” He said with a soft smile. It didn’t matter, right? Carol didn’t seem to have a date either. “Hmm…” she said with a frown. “What?” he managed to ask her. It wasn’t a big deal right? It was nothing, he didn’t need a date. “Nothing.” She said and looked into the crowd. Geez. “So, you decided with which boy you’re going to dance with?” he teased her, earning a grin from her. 

Glenn and Maggie joined them at the end of the song. They started to talk about everything. School, their lives and how about this party was pretty nice. He couldn’t really care about it, but he just laughed when everyone else laughed and just kept on smiling.

His eyes wandered off, only to have his breathing stop. Fuck, he was fucking gorgeous. Daryl stood there in an old tuxedo, slightly too big for him. But it looked just- damn. Before he realized it he started to walk to him, catching his blue eyes with his own. 

In front of him he stopped, like he was finally able to breathe again. He wanted to tell him, how beautiful he looked tonight. He wanted to tell him everything he kept inside, how he started to love him. Hell, he even told Shane about him, because he didn’t know what to do anymore. Shane was shocked, didn’t even talk to him for a week before responding again. Shane told him to not risk this friendship with him, so he didn’t. 

But standing in front of him like this, so.. fuck so pretty, he wasn’t even sure that he would be able to keep it to himself any longer. “Can I have the next dance?” he blurted out. Fuck, that sounded so weird. He just had to hope that it would be a good dancing song. Daryl looked a tat confused first, before nodding. “Sure.” The man replied shortly. 

He felt anticipation running though his body, he was really going to pull this off. He started to talk about everything that came up in his mind, while he took Daryl’s pulse to go to the dancefloor. Hoping that the next song would come fast. Daryl just grunted and nodded at his story. He never was a talkative type, you know. 

But it felt like it was just his damn luck. A slow song was played. He looked at Daryl and took a deep breath, go along with it. He softly placed his hands on Daryl’s sides, keeping his hands pretty high. “Sorry, this is awkward.” He said with a huff to the redneck, which looked at him. “Nah, it ain’t.” He felt goose bumps break out as Daryl placed his hands on his shoulders. Fuck, this was embarrassing. Not because everyone saw them, no, because he felt like falling all over again for the boy in front of him. 

They started to move slowly, their eyes connected like a dog was looking at a candy. That kind of focus. He was nervous as shit, like he was about to make a test which was going to influence the rest of his life. He didn’t even care about anything right now, he just disappeared when he looked into those blue eyes. 

Like every insecurity he felt disappeared. The only thing in his mind was to kiss the boy in front of him. To pull him closer, to tell him how he really felt. And he was just so close. He really wanted to do it, right here, right now. Those eyes were like sparkles, he felt like he could look at them until he died. 

He had let his hands slide down just a bit, just to see what his reaction would be. But the boy didn’t even flinch for one bit, did that mean it was okay? Or did he just wave it off like his hands slipped? He swallowed thickly and softly, very softly, pulled the boy closer, almost looking into his eyes for anything of approval. Just a slight glimpse would be good enough for him. Or any disapproval, just.. _something_ for him to see in his eyes. 

But nothing changed. Nothing. He wanted to pull him close against him, bury his head in his neck and taking in his scent. God, he never wanted this song to end. Not even once they looked away from each other, like the whole world wasn’t even there, like it was just him and Daryl. 

He started to smile brightly at the boy in front of him, enjoying every little touch he felt, enjoying the warmth of Daryl’s hands on his body. He earned a soft smile from the boy in front of him. _Fuck it_ he pulled him even closer to him, barely any room left between their body’s. He had heard the boy gasp, but he didn’t push him away. That meant something, didn’t it? 

He leaned a bit forward, a bit hesitating. “You look gorgeous.” He whispered in his ear. Though, he didn’t lean back again, too scared to see something he didn’t want to see. They were too close now, his cheek brushed against Daryl’s cheek, feeling how smooth Daryl’s skin really was. Soft like a feather. He wanted to keep touching it. Hell, he wanted to keep touching Daryl forever. 

“T-thanks..” It was a shy response, but it was perfect. He was perfect. He bit his lip when he felt Daryl’s head started to lean against his shoulder, trying to bite back every word in his mind. “Ya lookin’ fuckin’ amazing yaself, Grimes.” He felt blood pumping to his cheeks, easily flushed by the words. He never would have expected to hear Daryl ever say those words. 

His mouth went dry, his fingers tightened a bit around Daryl’s body. He already felt so damn tense. “You’re damn perfect,” he whispered and he almost hoped that Daryl wouldn’t have heard that. But he probably did, especially when he was that close to his ear. 

He could feel how Daryl started to lean back, making him cringe at his own words. Shit, he ruined everything now. So he leaned back as well, looking at Daryl. The hands were still on his body, which was quite… weird. And then he felt it.

Those soft, velvet lips against his. His body froze for a second, but started to lean instinctively into the kiss. He wrapped his arms just above Daryl’s hips, pulling him as close as he could. Daryl’s arms wrapped around his neck, just as eager to pull him close like he was. 

He softly smiled into the kiss. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was doing it right. This was his first, real kiss. But it was perfect. For him, this was all what he wanted. He could hear people talking, probably taking pictures too, but hell. He didn’t even care. All he wanted was right in front of him. 

When their lips parted he softly smiled. Both of their faces were flushed, but they were smiling like crazy- like two people crazy in love with each other. “They’re gonna talk..” Daryl whispered, probably nervous about everything. Still trying to protect him, probably. “Don’t care.” He assured him with a smile, kissing his cheek. “Don’t need anyone else but you.” He said to him like it was nothing. But for him it took a lot of courage to tell it to him. He softly moved one of his hands to touch Daryl’s bottom lip, which was slightly swollen. 

“Happy valentines day, Daryl.” He said with a warm smile. The boy smiled back at him and laid his forehead against his own. 

“Happy valentines, Rick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! ♥
> 
> Want to chat / see some sneak previews / be updated of upcoming stories? 
> 
> Follow me on instagram as @lovewido!
> 
> Happy valentine's! ♥


End file.
